


Gaining in the Time of COVID-19

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby sansa, F/M, Incest, Starkcest, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Self-isolation is driving Sansa a little crazy, and a little chubbier...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Gaining in the Time of COVID-19

It happened faster than Jon had expected.

Of course, cooped up inside their tiny flat, Sansa had been unable to participate in any of the myriad of sports she normally enjoyed: volleyball, tennis, gymnastics.

Yet after barely two weeks stuck inside with nothing to do, his normally toned sister had, well, paunch.

It was partly Jon’s fault of course. He had been whiling away the seemingly endless hours by indulging in his favourite hobby: baking. And Sansa had obliged by tasting everything he made. Not to mention snacking on various cakes at elevenses, tea-time and supper. Yes, on top of the pancakes he made every day for breakfast, and the elaborate dinners in the evening. 

Sansa hadn’t noticed yet, and he was sure she’d be horrified if he mentioned it. She had always had a bit of a complex about her weight. She had growled at him about the lack of space in their living room for her to even do any yoga in front of the TV, but what can you do?

And Jon was certainly admiring the view.

He had always had a thing for chubby girls, he just didn’t expect that chubby girl to be his sister.

He loved Sansa, deeply, and that love had only grown when she started at university in King’s Landing and moved in with him. Weird, though, to be wanking off three or four times a day about your sister’s tiny potbelly. 

He had noticed it at first when her pyjama top had ridden up. Her previously ripped abs were absent. This was to be expected. But then her top popped up after meals and she had to stretch it over herself to hide it. That soft flesh was everything to Jon. 

He tried to distract himself by thinking about his ex, who had been genuinely fat. Jon had loved to feed her, to see her belly grow and grow. She had enjoyed sitting on his face while he lapped at her cunt, drowning in her endless rolls. But it felt wrong to think about her after she had made it clear she no longer wanted to see him.

More wrong than daydreaming about your sister?

Jon was sneaky. Yesterday he had baked three whole cakes – and Sansa had promptly eaten all of them that day. He wanted to see how far he could push her without her noticing her weight gain. And observing her from afar would surely hide his shame?

He began to cook breakfast for them both, tripling the amount he would normally use.

In her room, Sansa sighed in frustration. Her period must be due; none of her clothes fit. It didn’t really matter, of course, in self-isolation with her brother, but it was hard to maintain some semblance of normality if you couldn’t get dressed in the morning.

She squeezed herself into her jeans and forced a blouse closed over her breasts. Jon called through from the kitchen.

“Pancakes are ready!”

Jon had thoroughly been looking after them both this fortnight. He was a wonderful cook and now that they both had them time on their hands, Sansa was finally getting to enjoy it. She padded through and her brother grinned at her.

“I may have made too much…”

There were at least twelve pancakes on the stack. 

“They’ll keep, I’m sure,” Sansa laughed.

She grabbed the top two onto a plate and spreading lemon and sugar over them. She wolfed them down.

“I am starving!”

“Well there are plenty more if you want them,” Jon encouraged. She waved give me some more at him through her full mouth and Jon piled three more on to her plate. She swallowed.

“Jon, I’ve had two already, no way will I eat that many. Leave some for yourself,” she rolled her eyes.

“I can make more if you eat them, don’t worry,” he shrugged. He sat down opposite her with his own two, piling on blueberries and yoghurt. 

Sansa had to admit it, privately, but Jon was hot. He looked after himself. He wore his dark curls in a bun and had the perfect amount of stubble. He was jacked, too, from the weights he kept in his room. Sansa had tried to ask to use them when they went into self-isolation, but he had refused. Selfish bastard!

She finished her fourth pancake and said, “I’m stuffed. Do you want it?”

Jon shook his head. “Just finish it, there are five more on the counter.”

She shook her head in response, “I can’t,” but her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly. She laughed and ate it. 

Jon raised his eyebrows, “Do you want the rest of them?” he laughed.

“No, I’ve got to do some reading for uni. Can’t sit here eating all day!” 

“Right, like you won’t be through here in half an hour looking to lick the bowl!” Jon smirked. 

“I wouldn’t lick the bowl if you didn’t bake anything!” she countered, but she grabbed her sixth pancake as she left the kitchen.

Jon watched her bum wiggle out the door and sighed. Her blouse had been stretched over her belly this morning and he had watched it get tighter as she ate. He put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to lie on his bed. What he wouldn’t give to feed Sansa until the blouse popped open, buttons flying everywhere. He slowly stroked himself, revelling in the thought of Sansa immobile as he funnel-fed her. He imagined being able to see her belly grow. The thought of her riding him, thighs wobbling…it didn’t take long for him to come, teeth biting his hand so he didn’t shout his sister’s name.

Sansa, meanwhile, was not working. She was absent-mindedly eating some crisps and daydreaming about her brother’s hands on her. Gods, she was deviant! Self-isolation had turned her nuts. It’s not like normally she was hard-up for men. Terrible men, yes, but she got them. But Jon was brave and gentle and strong, he would love her selflessly, she knew. 

Her jean button was digging into her, so she reached down to undo it. Her belly immediately popped out. Sansa sighed in relief and idly stroked it. 

Jon knocked on her door. She spun round in her chair as he popped his head through the door. 

“I was going to put the kettle on…” he stared at her exposed belly, her hand resting on it like a pregnant woman. She blushed.

“Err, yeah, a cup of tea would be good,” she said, getting up to hide her embarrassment. Her jeans slipped down even further. She caught them, but knew Jon had seen. “Fuck, I’m sorry. They must have shrank in the wash or something, they were a bit tight, I was going to put on some jogging bottoms…”

“It’s cool, Sansa,” he laughed, “You’ve got a great body.”

She blinked. What an odd thing to say to your sister. “You think?” She bit her lip.

“Yeah.”

Jon had walked into her room now. Sansa stared at him, not breathing, as she slid her jeans right down her legs and off. She slowly stepped towards him.

“You’re beautiful, Sans,” he breathed. He put his hands on the base of her sore, stretched belly and began to lightly rub. “Lie down for me baby girl.”

He unbuttoned her blouse and her breasts felt free. Jon’s hands on her belly felt so good. She had eaten so much already this morning but this made it worth it. 

He lay next to her fully dressed, whispering in her ear. “I love this belly you grew for me, Sansa. So lovely and chubby.” He gave it a jiggle and Sansa moaned. She knew her brother had had a thing for fat girls, but she had barely noticed her body growing in the past couple of weeks. She wondered what she weighed now.

Jon leaned down to kiss her belly, and all concerns about getting fat flew out of her mind. Her brother was worshipping her and she wanted this to continue. 

“It could grow some more, if you’d like that,” Sansa suggested, looking at Jon through her eyelashes. Jon groaned.

“You know that’s all I want, Sansa. I want to see you so fat you can’t move, so I can look after you properly, like a good big brother.”

Sansa blinked. She wanted that too. How had she not known that until he said it? “I’d like that so much, Jon.”

Jon smiled, still massaging her belly. “Can I stuff you?” he asked. “Just water, just to see if you like it.”

Sansa nodded. He got up to go to the kitchen and she immediately missed his hands. She began to rub her belly in the same expert way he had. He returned with his big bottle of water for workouts. 

“Lie still,” he said. He propped her head up with several pillows. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he said sternly. Sansa placed them on her belly. “Good girl.” Sansa smiled at the praise. 

He then gave her the bottle to drink, as though she were a baby. She sucked hard, and eventually coughed. He lifted the bottle out so she could get a breath. 

“You need to breathe through your nose as you’re drinking. If we slow it down we won’t get a good bloat.”

Sansa nodded, and he replaced the bottle in her mouth. She began to find a routine of breathing and swallowing as more and more water poured into her mouth. This was wonderful, this was glorious. She felt her stomach stretch even more around the breakfast already in there. And still the water came and came. She sucked on it like her life depended on it. When it was empty, she sat up. Her belly was noticeably more distended than before, and sore. Jon immediately began to rub her.

“How do you feel?” he asked. 

Sansa had no words. This was the sexiest thing she had ever done, with her brother of all people, who was still fully dressed. She merely moaned as he rubbed her bloat.

“You did so well. Such a good little piggy,” he praised. She looked so perfect, laid out on the bed, her belly pushed out for all to see. He couldn’t wait to get her on all fours and see it touch the bed.

Sansa glowed. She loved the nickname. “I want…I want to get so big for you. I want to be your piggy,” she confessed quietly. Jon looked delighted. 

“I’ll write up a meal plan to help you gain. Would you like to stuff again?”

Sansa nodded. This would definitely be the best way to spend self-isolation.


End file.
